Cheesy
|enemies = Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie|likes = Cheese, outwitting others, being loved, his friends, flirting, dancing, his owners, causing trouble (formerly)|dislikes = Being chased, prejudice, mouse traps, being mistreated, not having a family, endangering others|powers = Superhuman speed (formerly)|weapons = Teeth|fate = Returns to his normal form and moves in with Tad and Will as their pet mouse}}'''Cheesy '''is a (former) antagonist later a supporting character in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a clever mouse who has been recently residing inside the African Castle, hoping to eventually escape and find a home where he can live peacefully. Background According to Cheesy himself, he was orphaned many years ago and has been forced into running for nearly two decades. Due to Cheesy being a mouse, he would be kicked out by the animals that lived in a house. Cheesy eventually learned that his species are pariahs to the Tabari kingdom and are unable to live anywhere in the kingdom. Over the years, Cheesy began to hide from the animals by using his wits. Unfortunately, even with his wits, Cheesy would still be kicked out of homes. All Cheesy wants to be accepted for who he is and be with a loving family. Development Before officially creating the Nature Dragon franchise, the storywriter started off with short stories that starred himself and his favorite characters from different movies and cartoons. One of the short stories featured Cheesy, as the story's anti-hero. His backstory was never mentioned or the storywriter decided not to have it included. However, Cheesy's goal is similar to the Cheesy in the Nature Dragon franchise. As the storywriter grew, he began to give his stories, a title and he know he would eventually write Cheesy's story, so he kept the notebook safe until he would write the story. Design Cheesy's fur color was inspired by Jerry from the Tom and Jerry franchise. His face was inspired by Timothy Q. Mouse from Disney's 1941 film, Dumbo. Personality As a simple house mouse, Cheesy is extremely clever, mischievous and loves to cause trouble wherever it goes. What he enjoys the most is scaring people who have a phobia of mice, for example, Hugo. Cheesy simply has the personality and nature of a child, being capable of making others laugh or annoying them. Cheesy has a habit of taunting his chasers and tormenting them with whatever household object, he has in his grasp. While the gang thought the mouse was in the kingdom to cause trouble, Cheesy was only in the royal family's residence because it was the only place where the mouse can hide and obtain food, undetected. While appearing cold and unfriendly, Cheesy never wanted to cause any trouble towards anyone. Cheesy is witty, clever and highly intelligent. As a quick runner and resourceful thinker, Cheesy had enough cunning to concoct schemes that could help him dodge and escape the fearful royal family. Cheesy was very stubborn, defiant and refused to move out of his new home without a fight. When Cheesy was transformed in a mouse and nearly destroyed the African kingdom, the mouse felt deep remorse over his past actions and knew that the African kingdom would be better without him. As Cheesy admitted his actions, he was finally revealed to be a honest and loving mouse who just wanted to be accepted for who he is and not for what he is. By the end of the episode, Cheesy was able to redeem himself by showing off his kindness and all forms of compassion to his new owners and friends. Physical appearance Cheesy is a small and slender mouse with brown fur, short buck-teeth and wears a yellow polo shirt. Powers and abilities * '''Mouse Physiology: '''Cheesy is an anthropomorphic mouse. * '''Speed: '''As a mouse, Cheesy was capable of running very fast. * '''Size alteration (formerly): '''Under the influence of the sonic-speed formula, it triggered the temporal lobe, (the part that controls emotions) gave Cheesy, the indirect ability to transform into a hulking monster whenever he was angry. Appearances The Great Cheese Case On a beautiful day in the kingdom, Hugo and the gang visits the African Castle for the day. The gang leaves the house to pick up some groceries, while Hugo chooses to stay at the house and fix himself a sandwich. While getting the condiments out, he inadvertently attracts the mouse, Cheesy, who tries to get some food from Hugo, only to startle him. Before giving Cheesy, the chance to explain, Hugo immediately attacks the mouse but the gun and poisonous gas prove to be useless. Blue tries to catch the mouse, only to get his stuck in the hole, when he learns that Hugo accidentally fed the mouse, a chemical that could make him go super fast. Scareye learns that Cheesy is a highly intelligent African pygmy mouse. Upon learning that, the gang try several attempts to get rid of the mouse but they all ended in disaster. Believing that they were at the end of the room, Killer came up with luring the mouse out of the castle, by having a female fall in love. Hugo use one of his inventions to turn Karen into a mouse. Karen successfully infiltrates the hole but being easily fed up with Cheesy's romantic ways, she yells at Cheesy and calls him, an ugly rodent. Deeply offended, Cheesy transforms into a gigantic mouse and attack the African kingdom. Hugo tells the gang that the supersonic formula is draining Cheesy's life. Luckily, Hugo manages to create an antidote and launches it into Cheesy's mouth before time ran out. Feeling remorse over his actions, he apologizes for what he did and told him, a little bit about his backstory. Feeling sorry and understanding Cheesy's motives, he decides to make his dream, a reality. He brings Cheesy to Foxwood and Wayne's house, where he becomes the talented pet of Tad and Will. The Nature Dragon: The Series Cheesy appears in the upcoming cartoon episodes as a supporting character. Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Pets Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Rodents Category:African characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Orphans Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Singing characters Category:Teenagers Category:Dancers Category:Lovers